sword_art_online_memodefufandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Characters from the starting of SAOMD ~ For the 4* characters, there'll be a story for them except the Medal Scouts series. Kirito * Kirito * Solo Kirito * Beta Tester Kirito * Dance Kirito * Dualblades Kirito * Connect Kirito * Swordsman Kirito * ファンタスティックギフト Kirito * 本物の黒 Kirito * 魅了の血牙 Kirito * Return Kirito Asuna * Asuna * Hooded Asuna * Clearing Demon Asuna * Nightwear Asuna * Flash Asuna * Princess Asuna * Chef Asuna * Vice Commander Asuna * Healer Asuna * of Confront Asuna * of Love Asuna * Slash Asuna * Idol of Love and Effort Asuna * Dance Asuna * Maid Asuna * 流麗の水剣士 Asuna * 薄紅に染まる夢 Asuna * 神炎術士 Asuna * 疾風の踊り子 Asuna * 聖夜の閃光 Asuna * とろける愛情 Asuna Leafa * Mage Leafa * Mage Leafa * Runner Leafa * Teen Idol Leafa * Fast Heroine Leafa * Feelings Leafa * Maid Leafa * ナイトキャミソール Leafa * 慈愛のレジェンドテラー Leafa * 爽風の巫女 Leafa * 神秘を守りし者 Leafa * 絆の剣 Leafa * 艶美な追羽根 Leafa * 祝祭の箒魔女 Leafa * 一途な想いLeafa Yuuki * Warrior Yuuki * Tweeny Yuuki * Riding Hood Yuuki * Pop Star Yuuki * Fight Yuuki * Zekken Yuuki * ナイトキャミソール Yuuki * おてんば乙姫 Yuuki * 祝宴の神楽 Yuuki * 神樹の恵み Yuuki * 煌星の剣豪 Yuuki * トリック・オア・トリート Yuuki * 絶風 Yuuki Silica * Silica * Kitty Silica * Mascot Silica * Priestress Silica * Tamer Silica * Dragon Tamer Silica * Tamer Silica * Cheers Silica * Peach Baby Silica * Caster Silica * Idol Silica * Little Lover Silica * ナイトキャミソール Silica * 無垢なる爛漫 Silica * 幸せを呼ぶ竜使い Silica * そよ風の猫妖精 Silica * 花園に咲く笑顔 Silica * 古城の幼魔女 Silica * プラトニック・ラブ Silica Sinon * Sinon * of Guns Sinon * Archer Sinon * of Death Sinon * Sniper Sinon * Gunner Sinon * Girl Sinon * Style Artist Sinon * Kiss Sinon * Maid Sinon * 草木花の戦乙女 Sinon * ナイトキャミソール Sinon * 初春の射手 Sinon * 小悪魔の一撃 Sinon * 聖なる夜の女神 Sinon * いじわる恋天使 Sinon * 神炎銃士 Sinon Lizbeth * Lizbeth * Blacksmith Lizbeth * Smith Lizbeth * of Sword Smith Lizbeth * Master Lizbeth * Blacksmith Lizbeth * Smith Lizbeth * Dancer Lizbeth * MC Performer Lizbeth * 月夜の吸血妃 Lizbeth * 豪風を呼びしもの Lizbeth * 聖誕祭の職人魂 Lizbeth * 豊穣の祭司 Lizbeth * ナイトキャミソール Lizbeth * 新春を告げる奏楽 Lizbeth Seven * Young Pooka Seven * Scientist Seven * Maid Seven * 潮騒のシンフォニー Seven Strea * Strea * Fairy Strea * MHCP-002 Strea * Youth Strea * Romance Strea * 神炎騎士 Strea Rain * Master Rain * Multi-Wielder Rain * Maid Rain * めぐる奔流 Rain Alice * Knight Alice * Knight Alice Agil * Agil * Tank Agil * Axeman Agil * Axe Agil Philia * Philia * Seeker Philia * Hunter Philia * of Youth Philia * 聖夜のトレジャーハンター Philia Alicia Rue * Alicia Rue Argo * Argo * Broker Argo * Sith Info Broker Argo * Spring Dance Argo Corvatz * Corvatz Diavel * Diavel Eugene * Eugene Eugeo * Genius Eugeo * Silver Knight Eugeo Heathcliff * Commander Heathcliff Kagemune * Kagemune Kibaou * Kibaou Klein * Klein * Master Klein * Samurai Klein * Furinkazan Klein * Swordsman Klein * 神炎の剣客 Klein Kuradeel * Kuradeel Lux * Lux Premiere * Rather than Praise Premiere * 生まれた感情 Premiere Rechka * of Chef Rechka XaXa * Red-Eyed XaXa Rosalia * Rosalia Sachi * Sachi * & Shield Sachi * 思い出のなかの光 Sachi Sakuya * Sakuya Sasha * Sasha Sigurd * Sigurd Siune * Siune Sumeragi * Sumeragi Thinker * Thinker Yolko * Yolko Yui * Cheer Yui * Tiny Idol Yui * in Sakura Season Yui * Tears Yui Yulier * Yulier Yuna * Idol Yuna Zima * 一本釣り Zima